


Interlude

by rinnya



Series: Supersede [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnya/pseuds/rinnya
Summary: This isn't a fic! This is 3 terrible drawings!





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA

Hey guys, I didn't have any idea (ugh writer's block) or the time to write anything for this AU (ugh school). :(

But anyways i was doing something called procrastinating (Homework who? Never met her) and I have decided that you people need to see the things I drew. Jk you don't need to see them, I just have nothing to post and felt bad.

Also if you have ideas for this AU just toss them around in comments ;P I'm planning for part 2 to branch into AOU and maybe Civil War and maybe I'll just jump right into the action with the "bang bang" *gunshot effects* and the "cling clang" *metal hitting metal effect* or maybe I'll have some awesome filler fluff "zzzzz" *sound of someone sleeping past their alarm clock* *it's me* *also Nikolai* *millennials sleep in* 

I can't draw or write sorry have fanart:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the essentially wordless update. I shall think of something to write soon!


End file.
